Keepers first crossovers
by KK-WorldofColor
Summary: This is a fanfic on Willa's first crossover. I may do all the other Keepers, but I'm not sure. It was for the KKI fanfic contest, but then it didn't work, but yeah, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes opened suddenly, as if she had just had a bad nightmare. Willa propped herself up on her elbows and noticed she was sitting on concrete. She looked around. She was sitting right in front of the Goofy bench and behind her was the castle, glowing a deep blue in the distance. Willa felt the ground. This was insane! She had never had a dream so _real_, so..._vivid. _She quickly got up walked toward the castle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something glowing faintly. She whipped around, but no one was behind her. THen she happened to glance down at her own arm. Was it just the lighting, or was her arm actually, _glowing?_ She stared down in was a bluish and transparent quality to her arm. She would never forget this dream. "Hurry up, Dale," She heard a high pitched voice say. Willa rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _Was that, Chip and Dale?_ The small chipmunks went inside the castle and disappeared. "Now, this is weird," Willa said to herself. Her had an electronic tinge to it, and it almost didn't sound like her. "It's almost as if I'm-" She stopped herself in mid-sentence. _Could that be true? No, that was impossible._ The DHI stuff was getting to her head. Once she arrived at the foot of Cinderella's Castle, she looked around for Chip and Dale, but they were gone. Then she saw a shadow move to her left. She turned around slowly, not wanting to scare off the mysterious thing lurking in the shadows. When she was facing the Walt and Mickey statue, she saw an old man leaning against it. "Hello," He said to her as she walked toward him. "Um, hey," Willa said, reminding herself that this was just a dream. "It's so pretty at night isn't it?" The old man said looking up at the castle. "Wha? Oh yeah, yeah, it's beautiful." She looked at the castle, seeing it almost glowing, like she was. "Um, do you know why, I'm, uh, glowing." She said sheepishly, not wanting to said crazy. "All in good time, my dear. All in good time." He pulled out a small garage door opener. "What's that?" I asked, nervously. "You'll see," He said, smiling. His smile was kind, like a grandfather's smile. He pressed the button. Willa sat up bolt-right in her bed. "That was not a dream, so not a dream," Willa mumbled to herself.


	2. Charlene

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay, so I wrote this chapter with KingdomKeeper1121, who by the way is awesome. This chapter is also on her fanfic: First Crossovers. Feel free to review on both! Also, can you guess the quote that came straight from the books? You will get a digital bag of candy if you get it right! :-)**

Why was it so cold? I grabbed for my blankets, but instead I scraped my hand on concrete. I looked at my hand and screamed. It was _glowing. _I sprang to my feet and spun around. I couldn't believe it. I was in Disney World. But how was that even possible? I was just in bed and then- My eyes opened wide as caught a shadow creeping through the bushes to my right. I slowly stepped back, preparing to run. "AHA!" A red and blue blur jumped out of the bushes. I screamed and did a backflip and got into a fighting position without even realizing it. "FEAR ME!" I heard a voice say from somewhere. "For I am from your worst nightmare! I am-" Then I saw something jump down from a tree next to me. Was it a squirrel? When the small thing came into view, I gasped. "I am the mighty and powerful MUSHU!"

Who? Oh! It's that lizard from Mulan!

"You're that lizard from Mulan, right?"

"A lizard? A LIZARD?! No, no, no, it's dragon. DRA-GON!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say...you're still a lizard to me." I said laughing

at him.

"Well..." He said. "Since you're so big and bad with yourself, who might you

bee then?"

"Who me? Well, I'm-"

"Charlene Turner." A new voice said from behind me.

I screamed. Loud. This person, whoever he was, scared me so much that I

literally threw myself at the tree Mushu came down from, and climbed to the

very top.

"Ha!" The voice said. "I knew she was the athletic type." He was talking to

himself. He looked and sounded crazy, from his messy, white hair down the

shoes on his feet.

"Looks like you have a new friend." Mushu said. "I think I'm gonna go now." I wished Mushu didn't leave, I was a little worried being alone with this man. I mean, he knew my name! "You can come down now," the man said, smiling at me. He had a grandfatherly like personality to him. I carefully climbed down the tree. "I knew we had made a right choice with you,"

"We?" I asked bracing myself, ready to run. Wayne smiled and answered quietly, almost like he thought he would scare me if he spoke too loudly. "The imagineers and I. We chose each one of the DHIs very carefully."

"Uh, huh," I said, trying to sound like I knew what he was talking about. I didn't.

"I know all of this must be very perplexing for you."

"You got that right." I really wanted to go back home, back to bed and act like none of this ever happened. "Have you ever seen the movie Toy Story, Charlene?" I rolled my eyes. "DUH! Who hasn't?!" Wayne smiled at me but I could tell it was slightly faulty. If this guy didn't like me I was totally fine with that because he was freaking me out. "Well, do you want to take a guess where that idea came from?" He said it like he was talking to a little girl. That's when I lost it. "I don't know! How should I know?! I'm not Google! And I have a little quiz for you mister. Why am I here? Why are you talking to me like some sort of creep? I just want to get home and if you don't want help me, then I'll find someone who can!" The words spilled out of my mouth without any sensor. I could by the expression on his face that he was hurt. I wanted so badly to go over and hug this guy and apologize, but if I wanted to get out here, I figured I should show no mercy. We didn't speak for a while, we just stared at each other. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to get home. Like, now. I turned and walked away, but a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait." He said.

"What." I said annoyed.

"We need you-all of you-Charlene."

"What do you need me for?! I don't even know why-wait, what do you mean by "all of you"? There're others?"

"Yes. There are four others," he said.

"Okay...Wait, do you mean the four other DHIs?"

Just then, Mushu came running up to us. "We got trouble. BIG trouble." He said and them scampered off.

"We have to go." The man said in a hushed whisper.

"What? Where? Go where?" I whispered back.

"There's no time to explain." He said and pulled out, what looked like, a small garage door opener.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll understand when the time comes." He said.

"Good to know, but WHEN-"

"Just remember this: my name is Wayne and, no matter what, from this point on, it isn't safe." His thumb hovered over the red button in the middle of the remote.

"What isn't safe?! I need to know what you mean by-"

Next thing I know, I'm back in bed. "Wow," I said to myself, "that was one CRAZY dream. Wait WAS that a dream?"." I laid in bed for a minutes then laughed at myself. "Am I serious? How can I go to Disney World in my sleep!? This was just an externally vivid dream," I reassured myself. "There is NO WAY that was real," I whispered falling back to sleep. My thoughts on the dream being real vanished. But Wayne's words echoed through my brain.

It isn't safe.

It isn't safe.

It isn't safe.


End file.
